


Guardian Angel

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - Mythical, M/M, Proving worth, Proving your worth, Self-Esteem Issues, can't tag for the life of me, finding love in loneliness, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Turbocharge is one of the best couriers the guild has, but he's often overlooked. Most find him immature and a try-hard, do as he's told kind of person.But he aimed to prove them all by delivering a message to the southern kingdom in record time, despite his fears of straying from the guarded trade routes and highways connecting the kings.Sometimes you just need an angel's guidance.





	Guardian Angel

Turbocharge/Rodimus

Guardian Angel

 

* * *

 

Running through the countryside was certainly different to running within the city. Turbocharge had taken the chance to become a road courier out of impulse; to get a change in setting and to explore. With Solstice now pregnant and ultimately changed, and Blurr still recovering both physically and mentally, the need for more road couriers rose.

Running between the villages and towns had been refreshing and interesting, however he took the trade routes. Too many others had left the job because of the outside dangers. Monsters and creatures hunting human flesh, preying on any that come too close to their nests or dens. Some even telling the of their frightening encounters with creature’s intent of raping or impregnating another with their brood. Because of this, he refused to stray from the roads, avoiding the dense forests and jungles. But this meant he couldn’t be swift, get to his destination in record time.

“For the love of Primus Turbocharge! You need to be faster if you want to be a damned road courier!” Crashmeter hissed, having received yet another complaint from a client. Turbocharge huffed, glaring back at the guildmaster.

“I’m not risking my skin just because someone got their message an hour late!” Turbocharge had even given up sleeping that night in order to get the message to the southern village on time, but dark roads meant creatures prowling too, leaving him to hide when an ogre crossed his path.

“If you had the forethought to cut across the plains here, you would have shaved off half a day!” pointing down at the map, Crashmeter traced a straight line from the city to the intended village, one that was through a small patch of the webwood and across a few farming fields.

“Yeah and get caught by some Arachne or ambushed by ogres!” Turbocharge new that small village had some trouble with the arachnes making their nests near the edge of that wood; some of the bolder spiders venturing out when a farmer or livestock got too close.

“No more excuses! This is your last chance,” Crashmeter huffed, throwing a small scroll at Turbocharge. “This is a summons from the King. With Solstice out of the picture and everyone else out of other contracts, I’ll have to send you instead.” Crashmeter ignored Turbocharge’s sour look, taking little care in his feelings. “Get to the capital within the day, and do whatever the King has planned. One small screw up, and you’re out!”

Rolling his eyes, already fed up with Crashmeter’s attitude, Turbocharge took the summons and took off. Making a quick stop, it took everything in him not to lose his tears. He hated how he was treated by Crashmeter, but never voiced it. He didn’t care most of the time, but usually Solstice and Speedzone were there too. They were his rock, made him confident but on his own, his insecurities flow out.

“Come on Turbo, don’t give him the satisfaction,” angry, he viciously rubbed the tears from his eyes and started packing. Unsure of what will be asked of him, he still packed light and lots of food. Rushing out, he took the trade highway to the capital. Bypassing the webwood, he could almost feel eyes watching him run past; his nerves shook from the idea of a spider staring at him, whether as food or as a nest for their brood, he cast the thoughts out and ran on. He smiled as the capital came into view; he could make Crashmeter eat his words with that time. He made it to the capital in half a day!

Rushing through the gates, he vaulted and weaved through the busy market to the large pavilion, housing the royal family. Elite guards had tried to stop him, but his rush demanded satisfaction. Coming into the throne room, he slowed to a stop before the king. Dropping to one knee, he waited for the king to speak.

King Ultra Magnus was a wise and just king, taking the law and justice very serious. His motivations were always for the betterment of his people, though many could argue he was becoming a little too cautious and a little too ingrained in the details of the law to be healthy. But his side sat his wife; Queen Charlotte. If he was the law and literal, she was the heart and kindness. She would often be the voice of reason when his punishments or new motions seemed a little too harsh.

“You may stand, Courier,” the king’s voice suddenly addressed Turbocharge, looking away from the scrolls handed to him by his Chief Advisor, Prowl. “You are the one sent by Crashmeter? I had expected you sooner.” The jab might not have been scathing, but Turbocharge bit his cheek to keep a retort back.

“My apologies, your majesty. I promise to be swifter,” looking up from his position, the king appeared stonefaced. Showing no distain, or rather anything Turbocharge could pick up on. His advisor, however, showed a rather stern and unimpressed expression.

“Very well,” waving his hand, Ultra Magnus watched as Prowl bowed and fetched a full pack. “Contained within are important correspondence to be given to King Optimus in the south. He must receive these as soon as possible.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” Turbocharge smiled, standing to accept this pack.

“How long do you believe this will take?” Ultra Magnus inquired, his attention already turning back to another scroll one of Prowl’s attendants handed to him. “Time is of the essence.”

“No less than three days, your majesty,” Turbocharge nodded, confident the king would be pleased with the answer.

“Strange. It only took that other courier one and a half days to reach the southern kingdom,” Prowl quipped, circling behind Turbocharge. “Surely a member of the guild could reach it in the same amount of time?” Turbocharge wanted to snap back, argue with the advisor but the king made an affirmative nod.

“Indeed, Solstice I believe took less than two days to reach the south,” Turbocharge wanted to winces. Of course they would bring that up, not even give him a chance to prove otherwise. He was as good as a courier as she was!

“Then…a day! I’ll have his pack in the south before this time tomorrow!” Turbocharge froze, what had he just done?!

“Truly? After claiming it would take you three days?” Prowl seemed displeased and even more unimpressed.

“Yes, truly! On my honour I will have it done by this time tomorrow,” anger driving him now, Turbocharge make a quick bow, slung the pack onto his back and bolted from the room.

“Prowl, do you believe he will keep his word?” Ultra Magnus pondered, his mask falling as the young man disappeared past the guards. He had seen such a face on his wife many times before when she interacted with her family. Being a middle child had often left her unnoticed beside her older and younger siblings.

“If he doesn’t, I will have words for his guild,” Prowl’s scowl remained in place, casting the thought aside and returning to his duties.

* * *

 

Turbocharge huffed and panted the harder he pushed the pain through his legs. Only a few tears managed to slip past his clenched eyes, pushing himself to get across the countryside. Having darted from the road some miles back, the nearest road was now too far to turn to in case he needed help. He was alone.

“Come on Turbo, you can do this! Can’t stop for anything!”

He had to keep up the motivation, psyching himself to focus on the horizon. If he didn’t think about what might jump out at him, he might just get to the southern kingdom without fuss.

That, however, hadn’t gone the way he had wanted.

A patch of forest had come into his path; it wasn’t like the dense jungle of the Webwood but it would certainly hide its own share of creatures. If he went around the patch, he would lose time and it was already closing onto dusk. He would be safer going around, but his pride screamed for him to continue on. Taking a breath, he stayed true to his path and leaped into the forest.

Everything seemed fine for the moment.

Until the sounds of the forest turned silent.

Then everything started moving in a blur. Turbocharge heard only a twig breaking in the silence before he started running like a demon was on his heels. For all he knew, it was a demon chasing him. Deafening howls and shrieks echoed around him, the scurrying of a thousand footfalls had his heart racing harder and his legs pumping faster. He ducked and weaved over and around trees, avoiding any and all obstacles that would get in his way.

A fallen log was hidden behind a sudden dip in the ground, causing him to trip and roll down the small hill. Dazzled and shaken, Turbocharge had little time to recover before claws pinned him down.

“No! NO!” he screamed, struggling against whatever was pinning him down. He was suddenly thrown onto his back, winded from the impact but given a moment to see his attackers. Four large insectoids, all of them with flickering mandibles and salivating on their catch. “Let me go! What do you want?!” A foolish thing to say.

“Mate~” one hissed, mandibles twitching and flickering.

“What?! No! Stop!!” Turbocharge managed to shift and turn in their relenting grip but it only placed him in a worse situation. One of the giant bugs snagged his hips, pulling him up by his hips and the sickening feeling of something hard grinding against his backside. Another tried to grab his shoulders, pin him down as each tried to mount him.

Claws grabbed his clothes, ripping and tearing them from his body. Heavy hands pinning him still as the dominant rubbed and growled against his back and rear. Losing the last of his clothing, only tattered remains desperately clinging to him, he shivered as cursed as the insectoids’ tongues and claws racked over his exposed flesh.

“Please~ Please no~” the tears rolling down his cheeks didn’t last; his insectoid rapists licked every inch of him clean, attempting to distract and savour him as the dominant pressed a massive heat against him.

“Please! Primus Please! Someone HELP!!”

Light exploded around them.

The insects hissed and shrieked, blinded by the sudden appearance of light. Staggering back, the weight keeping him down was thrown off of him as the insects fled and scattered. Turbocharge curled into himself, protecting himself from the stampeding insects. He refused to move, too scared to see if something worse was going to claim him.

A soft hand touched his shoulder, tensing and waiting for the pain, but relaxed as nothing came. Looking up, he couldn’t comprehend what he was looking at. A form appeared in the light, a charming and handsome smile that made Turbocharge’s heart skipped a beat. His vision faded to white and the world disappeared.

* * *

 

Turbocharge gasped, sitting up in a soft bed.

Confusion set in quickly, looking around the ornate room. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was…

“Hey, you’re awake!” the sudden hum of the voice caused Turbocharge to jump, turning to the door and almost falling off the bed at the sight of his visitor. White, feathered wings perched relaxed on his back, wrapped in expensive robes and decorated in gold and gems. Bright orange locks curled from his head, giving off a fiery crown or halo atop his head. Pearl white teeth shining from his charming smile while aqua eyes shone with mirth and mischief.

“Who…? How?” Turbocharge scrambled to cover himself but couldn’t bring himself to look away from the man; this… angel.

“Well who is easy enough. I’m Rodimus,” the angel smirked, sauntering into the room and taking a seat beside Turbocharge. “How? I brought you here after those nasty insects were about to make you their bitch,” Turbocharge might’ve had a mind to argue or snap at this angel but something in his eyes, behind the mirth and sparkle, there was a sense of concern. He didn’t mean his comment as something mean but as a fact and appeared worried or saddened by it. “And because I’m generous; where you are? You’re in the Southern Kingdoms.”

“The South…wait how long have I been out?!” Turbocharge jumped, the sheets discarded as he leapt from the bed. An amused chuckle brought him back, turning to find Rodimus smirking and his eyes focusing lower. Looking down, it took Turbocharge mere moments to realise he was still naked. Flushed, he quickly rushed for the forgotten sheet only for Rodimus to grab his hand. Pulled in close, cradled almost or dipped like a dance partner, Turbocharge could see only Rodimus; smiling down at him.

“Just the night, dawn was only an hour ago,” his voice cooed, purring down at him. In a flurry of movement, Turbocharge was spun around and once he was able to correct and collect himself, he was fully clothed. “So why were you running through an Insecticon nest?”

“I’m…I’m a courier,” he was still shocked by the fact he was now fully clothed, and it was the finest quality garments he had ever worn.

“Oh! Then you’re the one from Magnus!” the angel perked up, his quirky handsome smiling shifting to a happy, pleased grin. The sudden shift caught Turbocharge off but with a nod, barely given a second to grab his pack, the angel few from the room with Turbocharge in his arms.

Time seemed to slow, all Turbocharge could do was stare. Features like crystal; perfect. There wasn’t a single flaw in his smooth complexion or an angle out of place in his sculpted features. His hair whipped in a non-existence wind and his smile seemed to send shivers down his spine and yet warm his heart all at once. He was gorgeous.

“My Prime!” brought back from his daze, Turbocharge found himself being set down and the angel flying from his back. Without wings blocking his sight, Turbocharge awed the white marble and gold structures around him. No doubt the throne room, it appeared to be the hallway to heaven than a room for a royal to greet and conduct duties.

“The courier from the human kingdom is here,” following the angel’s voice, Turbocharge froze at the sight of the six-winged seraphim perched upon the throne and a tall fairy maiden standing next to him. Was everyone in this kingdom beauties beyond compare?

“Fret now, child,” the distance between him and the throne was breached in a blink, the kning kneeling before him and catching his eye. “My son had informed me of your run-in with the Insecticons. Their kind plague the borders but I am glad you are unharmed.”

“S-shaken my King,” Turbocharge bowed, kneeling lower than Optimus had. “But if it were not for Rod…I mean the prince, I would be.”

“There is no need to speak of it,” Optimus took his hand, guiding Turbocharge back into a stand. “You are safe here,” his smile was nothing like Rodimus’. His was charming while his father’s exuded care and kindness. “Now, the scrolls Ultra Magnus intended for me.” Broken from his staring, Turbocharge removed the scrolls from his pack and handed them to the King. He had only scanned over them for a few moments before turning to the fairy maiden. Smiling, she had summoned a smaller pixie from one of the many flower shaped chandeliers in the hall. It sparkled and flittered, making strange squeaks and chitters before darting out of an open window.

“King Ultra Magnus will be notified you made it here safely,” Optimus nodded, handing the scrolls over to an attendant nearby. “Please, stay as you need to recover your strength before you journey back. The room Rodimus no doubt supplied you can be your lodgings for the time being. No doubt your guild will require you back soon.”

“O-oh! That’s very kind of you, your majesty, but really I’m fine now,” Turbocharge was more than flattered by the offer; most times couriers had to pay for their accommodations if a route took them too far from the guild.

“Nonsense!” Rodimus zipped back toward them, an arm looping around Turbocharge’s shoulders. “No one can possibly come to our capital and not take the chance to see the sights. I’d be more than happy to show you around,” Rodimus beamed ear to ear, but Turbocharge picked up the king’s tired sigh.

“Rodimus, he may have duties that require him to return to the human capital. You cannot simply drag him about on your whims alone,” his father’s tone seemed to sore the once excitable angel. Turbocharge could feel his heart clench, seeing Rodimus like his while not moments ago his smile was sending pulses through his very being.

“A-actually, your majesty,” both angel and seraphim, even the King’s fairy maiden looked on. “My guildmaster isn’t expecting me for at least a day or so. And this would be my first visit to your city. I would love to see more.”

Rodimus’ smile didn’t return, but was replaced with a look of surprise. King Optimus didn’t seem convinced, about to speak when the fairy maiden placed her hand on his arm, turning him back as she stepped forward.

“I believe that would be no worry, given Rodimus had offered,” she smiled at the pair, watching Rodimus slowly grow his smile, beaming by the time he rushed Turbocharge off again; out the door in a flurry of feathers.

“Why must you encourage him, Elita?” Optimus groaned, turning back to the throne.

“He’s lonely,” Elita smiled, following her husband. “The only ones he interacts with are your advisors and the castle staff. And I know for a fact many find him immature,” Optimus could not fault his wife on that. Many times Rodimus had tried to impress or showoff to some of his council and many had argued and complained about his antics. “This courier is closer to his age, and seems enamoured by him. Allow them at least the day and perhaps something more may come of it.” Now Optimus could pick up his wife’s tone, his tired gaze turning deadpan.

“You’re going this to get grandchildren, aren’t you?”

“A mother can only hope, can’t she?” Elita smirked, whipping her hair and swaying as she walked away.


End file.
